The Vanishing Technique
by Raven-Blackwood
Summary: Our young hero wakes up in a small shack in the uchiha district, everything is deafeningly silent and theres no signs of life in konoha at all other than our protaganist. Will he find out what happened? Will he fix it? Or is all hope for konoha gone? OC


AN: Naruto or any of the narutoverse characters to not belong to me. My OC and this story do. But everything else belong to Kishimoto.

----------------------------------------------------

The vanishing technique

Konoha, for the first time in over 100 years was completely silent. Not just lacking sounds of human civilisation, but completely empty of any signs of life. Neither birds nor other animals that was usually always present in the typically bustling city.

However, in one building, a small shack of a house, in rather poor looking rundown area. In the previously uchiha owned district, there was a semblance of life.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Waking up

In a dark, damp and stale smelling room, is where I woke up. And I'll never forget it. It was made of wood, with a rusted tin roof. Splotches of a reddish substance staining the dirt floor. This later turned out to be blood spatters.

It was most likely the utter and complete silence that unnerved me more than the state at which I was in. I was dressed, if you could call it that, in a brown sack of some kind, with numerous scratches and holes in it. My dark green tattered trousers were in the same shape. And unfortunately for me I had no shoes or sandals of any kind to call my own.

I was covered in bruises, and scars, from what I could guess I was beaten to within an inch of my life. Most likely where the blood on the floor came from. The manner in which I survived I was unsure of, but I was grateful I had. Though sat in that room for over an hour and still no sounds, I wasn't so sure I'd have been better off dead.

With all the silence, and time to spare, I sat thinking, leaning against a somewhat clean wall. No matter what I did, I could not think of who I was, where I was, why I was there, why it was silent, what was this place, when would I be able to leave. Why, how, when, what and who? Questions, without answers, questions that made more questions.

I must have sat there in that room for about 4 hours. Waiting, not sure what for. For anything or anyone.

Eventually, it was too much, I was sure I'd go mad, if I wasn't already. I stretched my muscles and found despite my injuries, and the length of time I'd sat there unmoving, I was strong enough to make my way to my feet. Albeit clumsily, stumbling and having to take hold of the wall for support.

Slowly I took my first step, I was expecting pain or something, but none came. My legs were supporting myself after the initial effort of standing up without any issue. Cautiously I made my way to the door, where I couldn't help but notice had some sort of insignia of some kind on it. Looked sort of like a blue and red fan. Looking closer, I realised there was more. The fan was being held in the air by, what seemed to be, a skeleton hand.

Again, hundreds of questions barraged my mind, no answers. What did it mean? Was it even important? Does it mean I've been kidnapped? Is this where I live? Is the symbol mine? Or is it simply the etchings of a mad man? Maybe I put it there?

I eventually broke my mind away from the questions, reaching my hand forward I slowly clenched it around a rusty door handle. I was anxious; hopefully opening the door would give me some sort of answers. Maybe I'd be able to see where I am, what time it is, questions that I could actually answer.

With my cautiousness, I push the door open slowly. Recoiling when my face is hit by unforgiving sunlight. It took me a few minutes blinking my eyes for my eyesight to come back. And when they did I got a few answers at least.

The sky was blue with large puffy white clouds. The floor, a few inches away from where I stood turned into concrete, hard and somewhat hot to my bare feet. The sun was currently behind some clouds, but provided me enough light to make out my surroundings.

In front of me, was a row of houses, tall trees to my right, disappearing into what seemed to be a forest of some kind. To my left, a road with houses on both sides.

I seemed to be in a housing area. So there had to be people right? But why was it still so silent? How come I couldn't see anyone?

Taking a look into the distance, or at least as far as my eyes could see, I noticed a large mountain to my very distant right, but what caught my attentions, the most, was the 4 faces that were carved into them. 2 of the carvings looked older than the rest; the 2 on the right seemed to be the newest. I couldn't make out the details of the faces very much, but the one on the right seemed to be a very young male.

Again, this didn't answer any questions. Only made me strive for answers even more. I made a mental note to find out who the people on the mountain were.

The only thing I could think of that might help me get those answers was that if there were people, the people probably took note of history of their families, right? Well that would mean information. Therefore might give me some sort of idea, of what was going on. So with that in mind I started my slow walk to my left, down the long road.

I must have been walking 20 minutes along the road before I found an intersection, one way kept going straight about 15 meters before a archway of some kind led out onto a dirt road surrounded by some different style buildings. To my left, ran along a wall connected to the arch, the same for my right.

This told me at least that I was in one area of a much larger place. Maybe there were more people out there?

I quickly decided to go forward. Once I passed through the arch, I noticed a distinctly different atmosphere. Despite the still deafening silence, that I could only guess spanned a large portion of the area. Outside of the district I was in, things felt lighter, more warm and inviting.

I decided straight away that I preferred the new comfortable vicinity better.

I had to choose either left or right, but without the overall feeling of hopelessness and loneliness that had taken a hold of me, in what I decided to call the dark district from now on. I didn't feel like my decision would be the end of me.

I picked a direction and started walking. After another 15 minutes and changing directions another 3 times, I decided I couldn't continue walking around in my current attire. I quickly found what seemed to be a clothing store, and with no one around, I felt if people showed up, I'd find some way of paying for them and if not, then there wouldn't be a problem.

Whilst picking some more comfortable clothes, consisting of a royal blue undershirt with black fishnet shirt over the top of it, and a pair of black trousers, with a blue lining. I caught sight of myself in a mirror. I had light blue eyes, and pale white hair. My hair was rather long and with the use of an elastic band at the front desk, I managed to tie it back into a ponytail. I quickly got dressed and left the shop. Looking this time for some shoes.

It didn't take me long to find a pair of navy blue sandals. And with that I felt relieved to walk along the dirt roads in search of life once more.

Almost 5 hours since I'd woken up in the shack and still no sign of people. Maybe they had all disappeared? Maybe they were chased out, or had gone underground? I had no idea. I had no answers.

I was very quickly becoming hungry. Why I wasn't hungry when I first woke up, I don't know. Maybe I was in shock. Maybe I hadn't eaten that long ago. More questions yet again, and like the other times, I had no answers.

Took me only 10 minutes to find a grocery store. Inside, I found all the food I could wish for. As well as a first aid kit, which I took the time to use to disinfect any of my wounds which had opened up during my adventure. I also took the opportunity to grab a canteen and fill it up with mineral water for later. I took my time to eat, drink and rest my feet. Picking up a couple of things and putting them in the pockets of my trousers.

The sky was starting to get a little darker and I realised I'd need to find a safe place to sleep. Lucky for me there was a door inside the shop to some stairs that connected to an upper level house. Shutting the door behind myself, as well as pushing a dresser in front of it, for safety. I made my way into a bedroom, and climbed into a bed. I figured that if there were no longer any people, I should get used to the idea of taking what was available.

----------------------------------------------------

AN: Thankyou for reading, If you dont like it, dont care. If you have constructive critisism then please feel free to let me know.


End file.
